


oh no

by koir



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidents, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Ocean, Other, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koir/pseuds/koir
Summary: spoiler free!in which nagito is nagito and sort of walks into the ocean while thinking big thoughts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	oh no

**Author's Note:**

> my knees hurt a lot and idk how to write structurally i'm sorry
> 
> this was not proofread and i just wanted to dump out some writing? i had loads (like five google doc comment thread loads) of interaction planned out but it was too much so i just left it at a crappy ambiguous ending

With his hands tucked away into the pockets of his green parka, Nagito stared out at the sea, whose waves were sloshing lazily against the shore of the beach. It was quite a pleasing view that he was rather lucky to be witnessing. The setting sun was reflected off of the sparkling water, casting a golden glow about. Few palm trees were scattered around on the beach, their colors deepening as the sky gradually started to dim into a bluish violet. Due to the fast paced situation of the place, Nagito wasn’t exactly one to stop and appreciate nature, but he considered doing it more often. He spent the majority of his time alone and isolated from the group, anyway. What use would the company of someone like him benefit anyone?

After the first trial, his true nature had slipped out, and Nagito was very aware that most of the students avoided going near him at all costs. An accident brush of an elbow would cause the other to flinch and mutter a small apology, while Nagito would enthusiastically assure that it wasn’t their fault whatsoever. Something in his speeches must have made them even more uncomfortable, because they would usually squirm in place and (given the person) politely excuse themself from the room. This didn’t go unnoticed by the snowy haired male. It would be a lie if it didn’t make him feel slightly- off, that is- but that was just selfish. It was selfish to expect more from an Ultimate, a beautiful symbol of hope, when he was blessed enough with their presence. If given the chance, Nagito would have invited the Ultimates to enjoy the serenity with him, but they were off somewhere else on the island. The library, possibly. It seemed that everyone’s nerves were shaken up after the class trial prior had ended, so Sonia had suggested they all go to the library to relax in various ways. He personally didn’t plan on going, who knew what sort of disaster his luck would bring them, and although the princess spared him a kind look and asked why, a rehearsed excuse slipped out between his lips.

  
“Ah, me? I have to apologize, I’m not feeling very well. I’d prefer to rest in my cottage for a bit.” 

“Rejecting an invitation from Miss Sonia?! The audacity! That’s impossible!”

Kazuichi yelled from behind her, going off about how he wouldn’t have the audacity to ever pass off an opportunity to bond with the ultimate princess, even if he was on his deathbed.

It must have been his imagination when Nagito almost spotted disappointment flash across Sonia’s face- no, he was too hopeful. It must have been suspicion, at least. Before he could analyze her further, she had placed a hand lightly against her mouth and let out a soft gasp.

  
“I’m very sorry to hear that! When you feel better, please feel free to join us!”

_Please feel free to join us._

Nagito blew out a breath, stopping his train of thought and returning to the present. It wasn’t entirely a lie that he wasn’t feeling well. He was always feeling unwell. A familiar ache in his bones- his muscles, his back, his whole body- had settled in for as long as he could remember. He always felt tired on average, only energized when he saw the Ultimates and thought about the despair they had overcome. Such strong, energized beacons of hope- an impenetrable defense against the dark mass of anguish. It seemed like there was nothing they couldn’t conquer.

The sides of his mouth lifted upwards in a small smile as he gazed softly at the waves. The strongest waves always happened away from the shore, and as it got closer, it mellowed out- growing smaller and smaller until it lapped at the wet imprint it had left on the sand. Nagito couldn’t help but walk towards it, entranced by the slow, languid movements of the water. And the way it shone- it was so comforting to look at. Warm hues of yellow, orange, teal.

He stopped at the edge of the wet sand, glancing down. The dying waves teased at his feet, and it didn’t bother him that his shoes might get uncomfortably wet. He looked up again, taking a step closer to the sea.

  
His foot plunged into the water, a shiver racing up from his leg to his spine. It was colder than he had anticipated; the warm tones of the water had surely fooled him. Now that he got a closer look, it seemed to have darker shades of blue, despite him only being in the shallow end. Nagito shuffled his foot a little, watching the dips and ripples it made. A stray piece of seaweed stuck itself to his ankle and he shook it off with little difficulty. Although the cold water made the goosebumps on his arm raise, he wanted to go further. That wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Nagito started slowly stepping further into the ocean, the water now reaching up to his knees. Yes, there was no doubt that everything below and including his calves was soaking wet. He held out both of his arms tentatively, the tips of his fingers dipping into the chilly water. This was… actually nice. Better than lying in his cabin like he had said. It was an exciting thing to do- to step into this cold water who had no boundaries, especially someone like him. Catching a cold with his fragile health would definitely be quite a concern he should have. Nagito laughed softly under his breath. It was almost like a gamble with his well being when he chose to do certain things his eccentric mind had favored. But that was fine. If he came down with the cold, then he really had an actual excuse to remove himself from the Ultimates’ activities. Certainly, they looked enjoyable, but Nagito’s simple presence could ruin everything in a second. It was something he would detest himself for- if he didn’t already.

The Ultimates could hate and despise him all they wanted, but he didn’t want to be in the way of their hope. If their bonding was to bring more hope to overcome the despair in the world, then so be it. Nagito could only be their tool, like a plank which a person makes to build a house. And if- if- his death could contribute to that, like the nail in which the hammer drives through the plank- then so be it. The feeling of his parka rising around his waist snapped him out of his thoughts, and Nagito looked down yet again. He didn’t realize that he had been slowly walking this whole time. It was a different experience, to be walking underwater. He had totally lost himself to the feeling of being weightless and simply allowed the currents to carry him.

He turned back to look at the shore, swallowing down a slightly nervous gulp. It was a considerable amount away, since the slope of the beach was rather gentle and long. The water wasn’t too high, but Nagito could make it higher. The notion made his heart beat a little faster. Risky. Even if it was risky, it made him excited, almost. Maybe he could push his limits just a little bit. Playing it safe didn’t really apply to him when his definition of “safe” seemed a bit skewed to others. 

Nagito continued to walk forward. Thankfully, the waves were only growing a little bit stronger with each step. It wasn’t a full current- where someone like him would easily be swept away. That was… a nice thought. Just to be swept away by the current, limp and helpless. To be floating on his back, staring up at the sky as it changes from night to day, from day to night. To be watching the colors fluctuate with the time and weather.

He shook his head quickly, small drops of water flinging themselves from Nagito's damp white locks. That was a selfish thought. How terrible of him, to think of running away when he could be serving the cause of hope. This sort of thought bothered him greatly, gnawing at his chest. He hadn’t noticed how bad he had given in to feeling selfish, how much he wanted it. Really, there was nothing more that Nagito desired than seeing the shining hope of the Ultimates overpowering all else. So why did he feel like something was missing? It itched in his mind. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the male was feeling a pang of loneliness. A feeling of- oh, since when did his hair get wet?

He blinked, then blinked again. He felt stray water beads slipping down his forehead and onto his eyelashes. He brought up a hand from under the water to rub it away, then realized his hand was completely wet. Ah. So he had gotten lost in his mind again and wandered even further. Nagito stood still, the bottoms of his feet still managing to reach the sandy ground of the sea. The water lapped at his neck, and his skin felt more numb to the coldness of it. Right, his hands were even shaking because of it. He crouched down a little, letting his mouth slip underwater. Then.. his nose. Bubbles rose quickly and popped at the wavering surface as he breathed out. Nagito wondered how great it would feel if his whole head just went underwater. Just- disappeared under the waves, just like that. He had obviously been underwater before, and it was always a rather pleasant experience for water to block all background noise except for the wobbly muffled sound of bubbles and the movements he made. Nagito closed his eyes, bending his knees slowly.

All of a sudden, he was underwater. After getting adjusted to the temperature, his eyes cracked open just a bit. He could see his white hair float slowly around him, and suddenly, Nagito was swept off his feet. A surprised noise was torn from his throat and escaped as an air bubble, unstable and wobbling as it rose and popped. His breath was running out, and his chest tightened, but he didn’t panic. The cold enveloped him comfortably, and his eyelids felt heavy. To be weightless underwater was a magical experience. He could feel the speed at which the water was running as it flowed between the crevasses of his fingers.

  
The male would have liked to enjoy the serenity a little while longer had it not been for the need to breathe. Nagito opened his eyes, immediately regretting it as they stung, hard. He came up for air, taking a step backwards and nearly slipping as he stepped onto a seashell. At once, sound washed back into his ears. His blood roared as his heart beat erratically, struggling to keep circulation in his numbing limbs. The crashing of waves against waves made him wince a bit. He had gotten into a rather violent part of the ocean, hadn’t he?

  
“What are you doing?!”

  
An exasperated voice called out from the direction of the beach. Nagito felt his normally fluffy hair press limply against his head and neck, dripping water all over his already wet clothes. His vision was a bit blurry, but with a few swipes of his sleeve, he could make out a moving shape. A person. Only a few seconds indulged in his own desires and he had already disturbed an Ultimate with his presence. _How unlucky_ , he thought, shuffling a little closer to the shore, until the water was only as high as his midsection. A chill ran through his body, and he resisted the urge to cough. Nagito suddenly felt aware of what was happening all around him- the feeling of heavy clothing sticking to his skin, soaked through with saltwater. The sounds of the churning sea. His blurry vision, filled with a blend of bright and dark, black dots dancing at the corners of his vision, and the sudden urge to gasp for air-

What _was_ he doing?

At closer inspection, Nagito realized he recognized that voice. It was-

“Nagito!”

Unaware of the tall wave rising ominously behind him, he opens his mouth to speak, but then the ocean come crashing down and Nagito disappears beneath them with a surprised yell.

**Author's Note:**

> bazinga


End file.
